1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an edge connector with daughter boards such as memory card or the like rotatably inserted thereinto and locked therein in a parallel position.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector, which includes a longitudinal card-inserting slot and two rows of contacts arranged on two opposite sides of the slot. The connector is assembled on a mother board or a PCB and an memory card is downwards inserted into the card-inserting slot in a slantwise direction relative to the PCB and then downwards rotates until parallel to the PCB and locked by a latching device, wherein resilient contacting portions of the contacts touch corresponding electrical pads of the card to complete a connection of the card and the PCB. To meet different usage circumstance, varies edge connectors are required and development.